Love starts with an L (TracerxMercy) Grapefruit,Tracer Lemon
by Broken Perplexions
Summary: When a new university is founded in america. Prodigy teens are selected to learn and master their talents Called Overwatch and Protect. Angela Ziginier a Switz Nurse comes to america along with others for the first time ever. While at the dorm her new friends Farah Amari And Lena Oxton greet eatcother while Angela Discovers the sun isnt the only thing that makes her hot.
1. Chapter 1

**In this** fic **Angela** Ziginer **(mercy) (i spelled that wrong** i **know) and Lena Oxton (tracer)are around the age of 18-19 as well as all the rest of the overwatch cast time skips do happen. This is also more of a romance heavy fic so a grapefruit with a few drops of lemon here and there (grapefruit = heartfelt moments) (Equivalent of a lemon) (grapefruits are red right? I'm going to try and make that term official).** first **fic** i **plan to actually finish so if it's a little bad please forgive** me i **will try and pay attention to the detail. Ok enough talking ill shut up and let you read.**

I just had gotten off my flight Breathing in the Fresh American air i check out and walk out the airport i take in the architecture of America very different from Switzerland's hey mam would you like to participate in a tour around one of our finest capitals? I shake my head no and wave a taxi the man looked desperate probably not a lot of recent sales. Damn i shake my head i forgotten in the 5 seconds of getting off the plane why i came here i got to meet the rest of my so-called prodigy friends i don't get it all i was good at was nurturing not a magician. I had been recruited for a scholarship for a university at a "special school" you could say for a program they call "Overwatch" like watching someone? Terrorists? My parents made me do this i bite my lip i shouldn't blame it on them anymore this was my only choice to get a semi-successful job anymore half of Switzerland was already unemployed why make it worse?

I had been recruited for a scholarship for a university at a "special school" you could say for a program they call "Overwatch" like watching someone? Terrorists? My parents made me do this i bite my lip i shouldn't blame it on them anymore this was my only choice to get a semi-successful job anymore half of Switzerland was already unemployed why make it worse? Mam, you gonna get in and stop wasting my time? I snap back to reality oh yeah the cab driver my first cab ride i shuffle into the backseat passenger damn i think i hear Americans were rude but not this rude. Where you wanna go? He asks impatiently Overwatch and Protect University campus, please.

Ohh he says then chuckles what is ay in a definitive tone your one of those smart kids they got coming here? I guess is ay back unsure what do you do? Waste people's time? He chuckles more I'm just messing with you sweet cheeks. I pass off the gesture and pass my gaze at the monolith ahead of me a big Metal Engraved word Overwatch and protection it's right here i spurt out the cab driver pulls into a parking lot and gets out he opens the passenger door and gets in did we run out of gas i say i can just walk the rest i comment and reach for the handle. No he says stopping my hand from grabbing the door handle the toll is 46:27$ i freeze i didn't know this cost money i thought he was being nice sure is different from Switz. now he continues it doesn't look like you have anything on you so here's what I'm going to offer i won't go to the cops if you do a little favor for me i start to reply back when he starts to unbuckle his pants i gaze with wide eyes as he pulls his pants down. I've read about this sort of thing girls haveing sex with the driver for their cab fare. I'm sorry is tart to say and reach for it again he locks the doors. Now look your pretty girl i doubt you would want me to make you not so pretty right? Just comply and you'll be dropped off at the campus

i tremble in fear he reaches for my hair i punch him in the arm. What the hell!? You whore! Then footsteps i turn around i use this car lot all the time it's been shut down for almost 50 years now don't get your hopes up sugar. He then pulls his shirt off you better comply or I'll do something worse to you. Thud thud thud thud more footsteps he looks out the window no one he glares at me then opens his side door and gets out hey! he screams and waits a couple minutes then comes back to the door. THUD! A wild punch hits him in the head he falls to the ground the door is being pulled off its hinges flies off rapidly. A gorilla peaks in hello he says. Trembling i try to talk but i just keel stumbling over my words. He steps back I'm Winston he says. I'm not going to hurt you, Mrs Angela. Confused and alarmed but i finally crawl out the crumpled side of the car. H h ho how di. How

How did i know you were here. We were missing one student from the meeting in the lounge. Come on I'll make sure no creeps try to mess with you again thanks, i say finally able to make a full sentence. We finally walk up to the campus doors. This is as far as i can take you, for now, go to the front desk for your dorm number and be here in the lounge by 6:00 i look at my watch 2 hours from now awesome no sleep i ramble in my head. I look up to see Winston gone. I walk up to the front desk and you are? Angela zingier oh yes the missing student you will be residing with Mrs Lena Oxton. And Farah Amari. Thank you i say with a smile three to a dorm? A little tight wouldn't you think? I walk down a hallway littered with room numbers B209 i dig the key from my pocket and wobble it in the door unlocks, as i push it on two girls with different accents. Argue for which bunk would be theirs. The brown haired one with a British accent stops mid-sentence and turns her attention to me. Hi! Must you be Angela right? I nod my head well I'm Lena i observe her short brown hair beautiful brown eyes i glance at her chest not the biggest but cute she seemed to pick up on me observing her chest because right before she turned back around she wore a blush the one with black hair seems to pay me no mind except a glance up from her unpacking. i walk in taking in my surroundings one bunk bed and lone bed on the other side of the room.

Lena seems to notice me paying attention to the lonesome bed were the only dorm that has three to a room. You can have that bed if you want ok i say wondering why this lena girl is being so nice when i just met her. Where's the bathroom? I ask down the hall to the left the black n haired girl chimes in ok i say. She doesn't seem to be very talkative unlike lena polar opposites i would say. I'll be right back lena says in a flash then leaves. The dark haired girl stands up and reaches out for a handshake I'm Farah. Is she always like that? I ask she nods yeah as far as i know. Personally, i think it's cute she remarks. What?

Confused she laughs I'm just pulling your chains I saw you eyeing her chest so I thought i might mess with you. Ughhhh am i ever going to be able to live that down? I just see twenty years from now already the first time Angela seen lena she just couldn't stop looking at her chest. Don't worry I'm not here to steal your girl. I roll my eyes another joke great first day in America just the "BEST DAY" of my life. What time is it farah? Time for you to get a watch she smirks it's 5:45 why? Assembly in the lounge is 6pm. Shy do you think they want us for? Introduction class schedules that sort of thing. Thanks i say no problem so i remark you say the bathrooms at the right down the hall? Yeah what you trying to do find your girlfriend? She chuckles some more god i think I'm NEVER going to live that down. I open the large wooden door it stubbornly slowly opens up i take a right and head down the hall everyone dorm rooms are open chatting possible about this assembly one of them working on a robot of sorts she looks like a teen teen like maybe 14? I shake my head i shouldn't judge others that's what i was silently cursing at pharah for.

Lena hmmm why she all of a sudden put into my head? I mean she is pretty cute short brown hair sharp brown eyes to complaint her hair slender bod- OK Maybe I'M going crazy. I don't like girls and i know this their is no questioning my sexuality i had a serious relationship back how in Switz i know my orientation. I just can't help the thought that she is pretty cute though pretty? Oh god what's going on with me I've only seen her once not like I've known her my whole life or something i know propinquity has arrived yet in the situation. God my head is everywhere i need to lie down. Oh wait that assembly i should start to walk back this is one of the longest hallways ever i finally back to my dorm hey! Where did you disappear off to? I was going to go to the bathroom but the assembly starting

God my head is everywhere i need to lie down. Oh wait that assembly i should start to walk back this is one of the longest hallways ever i finally back to my dorm hey! Where did you disappear off to? I was going to go to the bathroom but the assembly starting so i walked back it's a very long hallway by the way. Lena looks up at me I'm just a tiny bit taller than her just above her hair level is mine oh wait I'm staring again before i could say anything lena blushes and turns again what is that? i contemplate parah cracks another joke Angela you got something you want tell her? she chuckles why don't you just shut up?! Woah, lena has always been the docile type as long as I've known her well i guess today isn't a long time. Farah not expecting the snap has trouble spelling out sentences shocked sorry lena didn't mean to make you mad lena turns around me shocked seeing her like this for the first time speechless but break out a faint thank you. She brushes past me rather quickly another blush? What's going on? Where is she going? The assembly! Oh yeah i forgot my mind is definitely a mess right now. Let's go farah locks the door and we head for the lounge.

 **Well i hope it too boring as first chapters are yes i know its pretty obvious Lena likes Angela but im planing to make this fic somewhat Grapefruit heavy( its going to happen!) but their will be some lemon seeds planted with it. also i know the paragraph structure is whack i dont have the time to fix it right so please just deal with it for now. well i hope i captured your attention yet and if i didnt well i guess bye then. please review it dose help out alot. also i didnt mispell Pharahs name her name is Farah i just shortend it a little bit. obviously since this is a TracerxMercy fic their going to end up together right? maybe i dont know yet things like to change. but who would you the reader want Pharah to be paired With? this a yuri LemonxGrapefruit fic also so Remeber girlxgirl ok well im done rambleing also ill try to update bi weekley.** **-B.P**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, you know who you are for those of you wondering i know the first chapter was boring but this fic isn't going to be. Like"tracers likes mercy they live happily ever after" i hope this chapter improves upon some stuff.

Damn this day is a huge mess along with these hallways why do they make these so long anyways ?

Through the endless hallways we finally arrived in the lounge looks like were late i exclaim

Yeah it does Farah remarks hope they weren't waiting on us

I Search through the endless crowd of people trust me i doubt they were. i wonder where she is?

God where she is? I need to get over whatever this is i know i don't like girls

But something about lena makes me bubble her Nice short wavy brown hair that falls so perfectly to the side. I've always had something for brown haired People i don't why maybe because it's the color of simplicity

Her nice and bold brown eyes

That always seem to captivate your attention never escaping their grasp

Damn i bite my lip they go so well together with her Curves

Angela what are you doing? Snap out of it you don't like girls

These long waiting times aren't probably the best for you with this "thing" you got going on. I know i don't like girls but this one maybe i can make and exception,

yeah just maybe this one time.

I just need to find her of course after i get my schedule i need to confront her hopefully that should get me out of this weird tangent i'm in.

Finally after fighting myself in my head the mass of people crowding the welcome desk clear a little bit at i stumble over other students finally making my way to the front desk Name please? a man with a burly stature looks up at me. Angela Zinginer here, he hands a sheet of paper Medical school? And Social Engineering? Relationship Management? Why would i ever need to take that? It's not like i'm going to develop a relationship for the people i help.

What classes did you get Farah? What? Oh, Robotics, Chemistry, and Relationship Management, We have the last one together i say, yeah she says with a unconcerned look.

Well i guess buddy, buddy on the first day isn't i guess the norm here i think. But still… Farah i'm heading back to the room, ok she says without even turning around. A small girl with face paint on seems to be captivating her attention the same with the kpop posters everywhere when i walked by her room she must be korean i thought, well enough talking to myself. mind as well head back i don't anyone here.

After another hour of traversing the endless.hallways this campus has to offer i arrive to main living quarters for a long time. I tiredly put the key in and open up

It's been a long day i would just love to lay dow- Hello Love would you like a cup of tea? There stood the damsel that had been making my mind run circles for the past few hours

Hey, lena, where did you go to the assembly? She loses her smile and puts on a concerned look. Oh she says earlier today you mean? I nod my head sorry i know i was acting strange to you love, just you remind someone back at home for me.

That's all those blushes were? Someone back home? i press the question who? Her face drops to a almost shameful expression. Someone i had to leave, with that it ends i don't want to see her next phase of emotions. Looking over at the kettle on the small miniature stove top. I would love to have a cup of tea i say this seems to bring her glow back almost instantaneously. Here she says as she hands warm cup of tea thanks i passively say. I'm making dandelion tea when winter comes would you and farah like to make it with me? Sure i say never heard that before but i'll try it why not i sway my head. Lena… Do you like me? She stops reading her book not looking up. Like as a friend? she says looking at the door. No like as like like me the room starts spinning those blushes and remarks couldn't have been just a family member you miss lena. I have to go to the bathroom angela i'll be back she motions to the doors. I go to the door you're not leaving this time just answer me. Lena seeing no other way to escape looks down in shame back home i have a "special" family member you could say. And it clicks

Your a- lesbian, yes, she swiftly says before looking away. Angela….. i have a girlfriend back home when you arrived you reminded me so much of her i missed her so much. I was one of the first people to come to this university. I saw you and thought you looked just like her so i hired someone to get you for me barely standing shocked by the words someone to get me? The cab driver? yes she says i'm so sorry i slipped something into the cab a seductive chemical gas for you to instantly like me. I was beyond shocked at this point then furious you told him to try and rape me? Lena backs up no! He fell for the chemical too i only meant it for you. My precious angel i couldn't even bear to hear these things i unlock the door where are you going my love? Don't call me that! I know this is all to take in but- Lena i exploud you fucking drugged me! I slam the door open wait! Lenas soft faint voice now tainted with sorrow. I hear the poisoned words the tea she says just two simple words my heart freezes. Then doors slamming look angela Lena remarks i NEED you more then you need you. Lena Leans in Now join me Angela And i won't have to do this. I look up into the eyes that once captivated me a chemical? I think no it could've of been a chemical what chemical did she use? My head is pounding. Rohypnol she says passively smiling now, like i said my angel just be with me and we can stop your pain. I try to stand up, you bitch you set me up! Oh little angela i thought you would listen yes but only for our love my little blossom. I look back up to lena her assets i admired so much before now covering me not letting me go. Angela do you want to end the pain? I painfully shake my head yes. Good she says reluctantly her smile once again filling with light but i need one thing my darling she says parting my hair with her hands. Gleaming i stare at the ground what? I say with gritted teeth. A kiss my head stops pounding a kiss? You won't roofie me again? Why would i do that when you will be mine? Lena crouches down to the ground her approaching me having no chance at resistance then lips softer than any guy i've ever kissed press upon me. Not being able to resist i give in letting her open my mouth with her tongue exploring every cavity every little bump. Then finding mine wrestling it until it pulls back as champion out for air. A long line of spit connect our mouths Lena with a crimson flush on her face looks into my eyes. What do you think of our first kiss? Lena says leaning her head on my shoulder. Not knowing what to say i want more of it yet i shouldn't she's a girl female were not suppose to do this but it felt so right even if she did drag me… Wait yeah she fucking drugged me a burst energy i try and get up woah slow down speed racer! Oh god her cute remarks i look into her eyes why did you have to this lena? We could've had something without you roofieing me. But still one more kiss i could go for. CLING-CLING Lena alarmly yells at me get into bed! Farah opens the door hey guys what have you been doing? Angela you ok? I slip before a simple "yes" could be gotten out. I'm more then ok i'm exhilarated i have my Cute British Gal the greatest thing though she's mine.

Well hole y'all like that tracer has always been a whimsical innocent character it's time to break that mold. And maybe even make someone believe they love her. Anyways i hope i improved upon on this chapter since last was a mess hopefully this one was more enticing as well. Anyways please review it does help! Thanks for reading! Also one last thing dandelion tea is a thing look it up!

-B.P


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello once again it's been a short while since I've last posted.** **I gotta say I've only gotten one review more would be appreciated. Also for the one person following and have this story set as your favorite thank you as long as you still enjoy these I will keep putting them up until it's complete anyways here's the lengthy chapter I promised enjoy.**

"Ugh my heads pounding" i say trying to sit up "well you were out cold last night when i came home lena said you were sick so i let you sleep" Farah says walking over to me with a cup in her hand.

Here she says trying to hand me the cup it's tea lena made it for you. said it has a lot of nutrients for you to get better.

Lena? Yeah love? Lena! Woah slow down angela farah warns Yeah darling "slow down" Lena walks over to my bed remember last night how you got sick from something you ate? No! Stop get away from me! I exploud backing into my headboard. Angela what is the matter you're acting strange Farah says with a concerned look. Lena tried to- lena slams her hand over my mouth i think shes still a little delusional from the cold medicine i gave her.

Right… Farah says not wanting to get involved well i got some errands to do before classes tomorrow want anything from the store? No i think we're good lena says rubbing my back with her other hand. I broke, i was not suppose to speak that was the deal lena made with me i don't talk and she doesn't talk for me.

Bye guys farah waves a final hand leaves closing the door leaving me with silence. Lena removes her hand what did i say about that love?

I start to tremble p-p please don't drug me again. Now if i don't do that how would you learn love? I burst into tears please lena i didn't mean to. She gives me a satisfied look well ok but you have to kiss me. Lena i say still trembling i don't like girls. one kiss and you'll be able to eat she remarks. Lena i hate you, well love that's no way to talk to your lover is it?

Lena comes And sits on my lap. No i don't love you lena i exclaim

Lena stands up with a concerned look well…. Why? With discontent she starts to bawl. Lena stop crying she looks up at me why would i stop when the person i love doesn't like back and hates me instead? Lena, i say whispering to myself lena i say finally able to add to the cries of a 18 year old girl trying to overcome potential heartbreak.

Why did you drug me? I say questioning. The tears stop she looks up with fear. I had to or else you would have said no she says. Then she looks into my eyes like a sad puppy that just lost her bone. Lena, i say once more have you done this with anyone else? This breaks her as she stands up and goes to the stove i ask again Lena, she ignores me and continues making a fresh batch of tea. LENA! this stops her from mixing the bag in. What? She questions as if nothing happened i didn't get drugged with rohypnol.

Look even if i said no to a relationship or being asked out i would've been friends still. She looks up once more Friends she says? Yes i remark being glad the situation is dying down. I want to me more than friends lena says exclaiming. in fact i need you angela she walks over to my side again and sits on my lap me still feeling incredibly awful don't put up much of a resistance. She brings her hand up to my blonde locks your so alluring angela.

Can't you just see past the flaws? Lena retracts her hands silence fills the void once more as she sits there looking at the ground. Finally lena trudgely says "sorry". appalled i exploud, sorry? That's all you can fucking say? You drug me almost have me raped and emotionally manipulated me and the best you can do is say fucking sorry? I fall back onto the soft felt bed ughh my head still pounds. Angela i don't expect you to ever forgive me for the things i have done they were wrong and i shouldn't have lied to you about it.

Yeah maybe that would have been acceptable before you FUCKING DRUGGED me. Angela i'm sorry honestly i didn't mean to take it that far lena says with a pouting face. Lena you had the tea premade what else were you going to do? Love you she says barely making it out. Shocked i try and stand up lena what do you want from me i finally say. Something that i can say sorry to and have a somewhat decent with relationship at the very least a friend. Lena there's something you need to know i'm not gay or lesbian i puff out with a sigh. Lena with a sadden face beckons at me well i'm sorry angela maybe we can still be friends? She says curiously Lena i say i have to turn you into the police what you did wasn't right.

Also i'm not going to be able to be a friend because of something else. Lena with a concerned look starts to bawl again i'm sorry lena. Can you atleast be my friend please? She says between tears dose. this hurts you this much? why cause i'm no trophy. she stops crying instantly well fine i guess i have to do this the hard way again lena says heading for the door. Wait lena i say before she heads out the door i'm the reason i can't be friends with you. Lena ignores me before saying i don't want to hear it it's just going to break my heart more. I feel bad for the girl even though she drugged me and lied to me she has some kind of deep affection for me for some reason even though i met her yesterday but still….

Lena the reason i can't be friends with you is because… What? She says angrily i'm bi i say. Silence fills the room. Lena i do find you attractive in fact i find you very cute, but i just don't think i would be able to love you because of all the things you done to me i don't think i would be able are you telling me this? she yells out at me.

Because i say grudgingly i love you Lena Oxton. The door slams the room shakes and i'm left alone once more.

I don't know if i love her or not the situation seems so confusing yet confusing is my life. Can never have a straightforward life even coming to the place that's suppose to give you a chance of starting off. With nothing left to do i got bored and started getting ready for classes tomorrow most of the actual class that i take tomorrow will be demonstration as first days are ill also i have to take a chemistry class.

Just to provide medicine to patients if i need to.a few hours down and i get everything packed and ready for tomorrow. Im home guys Farah yells out well i think i hope lenas alright the way things were left. I need to stop thinking about that get a hobby that i escape life from yeah ill just look over my chemistry book i guess nothing else to read. Do homework before the class even starts? Farah playfully tease yeah i say. Hey angela i was going to invite some friends and was wondering if you and lena wanted to hang out with everyone farah says.

Sure i say but i don't know about lena she went out for a bit i don't know if she will be back. Oh lena said she's getting stuff from the store and was coming right back later tonight farah remarks. Oh i say concerned thanks farah no problem she replies i thought that i would throw some kind of little sleepover/party before classes. So who's coming? Umm.. farah looks at phone unsurely. Amelia, and Hana, farah i need to tell you something nervously i approach her.

What? You don't have a std or something right? No, i say, i'm Bi farah's pupils dilate oh she says shocked i guess. Well do you need help with getting stuff ready? I say trying to break the tension. Angela their is something i need to tell you also then farah exclaims looking straight at me. My friends are lesbians so please try and hook up with only one she says jokingly. Nice ole farah always making jokes making me laugh even when my soul is being tortured by different

stresses.I like farah she's a good friend lena though she's a trove of insecurities. Oh my head hurts still.I sigh well i'm going to lay down until they get back i say ok farah says unconcernedly. Finally i think i get some decent R&R.

Waking up in a groggy frame of mind. I try and stumble out of bed. Farah? She went out to get some stuff to eat for the movie lena whos sitting close by says looking away from me. Lena i say with regret i'm sorry what i did wasn't right i should have acknowledged your feelings too. We need to talk she says ignoring my last speech lena i say pushing it once more i'm am sorry. lena sits down near a table, are tears filling up in those innocent eyes? Angela she says finally after mentally crying. I know you won't ever like me the way i like you and it's for a reason that's not your fault, but i just thought i might try and tell yo- she starts wailing i'm sorry angela! I should not have done that sort of stuff to you she sheds some more tears before continuing. I should not have drugged you she cries even harder take me to the police! I don't want to live a life with you hating me! I was stunned no, immobilized by this i know lena likes me for some random reason i don't know why though now i have this reconciled british girl wailing,pleading to be brought to jail.

Lena i'm not going to take you to the police, she stops and looks up at me with watery eyes. Angela i just want to be around everywhere but someone else does too. Shocked to hear this i let in who would like me? I question lena. I'm no rose heck i'm not even as beautiful as farah or even as cute as lena i'm no trophy. Its farah she says struggling to produce a sentence she likes you also i mean obviously as a friend also but what i mean is that she likes to be around you as a friend but also, she breathes a long heavy sigh i don't know what to say she says defeated.

Lena? She looks up at me again with brown eyes filled with passion, passion for me that can't be represented. Brown eyes filled with the contingency of a human being i could tell she had been through alot and i wanted to help her but i didn't even know what my own emotions were at the moment either i tried to say i like both genders to ease the tension yet it didn't help at all It probably made worse then it was already. Still looking in those nice gleaming hazel eyes i start to melt lena was definitely not a ugly girl she was beautiful in many ways and in those ways consists of reasons for those affections.

Yet still there definitely is an wholesome attraction towards this girl maybe all i can do is go for a relationship with lena. For whatever ambiguous reason she does, it's prevalent that she has some sort of adulation for me. Farah huh? saying something for the wind to catch.. Yeah she says that your really cute and wants to get close with you, also she says she wouldn't mind losing her chastity with you. I glance up at lena's tired and vexatious face, this has to be difficult for her. To have someone you like a lot and continuously go after that same person with your set of experiences and principles to follow and have someone to go and take out from you it's doesn't seem to be fair you worked on that part of your life and it wasn't given to you with all the work you did. And you feel cheated, a stroke of bad luck.

Angela i know farah is far prettier then me and she didn't drug you but all i ask for one thing she looks at the ground. When you do you know with her or have intimate moments can you just tell em before because she looks away again in despair i don't think i could take it she says in a crying fit. Maybe i say i don't want her i say breaking the air. Lena continues to hide in herself. Maybe i say struggling for the words to approach this with. Lena i say can i have a hug? Lena trying stands up finally her little tuft waves in front of her face. I reach to her face and part it for her she reminisces about the times of her past. Hey i say bringing her attention back to me lena i say softly. May i have a kiss? Her hazel eyes reciprocate a consoled yes. As i lean dipping my lips into her isolated mouth where a innocent frame of affection has been hiding waiting for this moment of contentment refrain from a cold welcome. As i move my tongue into her open lips it meets another. Conversing with until it hugs and wrestles it down into submission. I fold my tongue over hers wanting to get a strong confirmation of it being mine.

A lift out of her mouth and into the air apparently we had make a mess with all the battle that took place because my and lena's pants and shirts were soaked. Lena backs up and smiles warmly i gaze at her thanks for my first consciousness one i say hinting at her.

She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before exiting to her dresser. Im home! Farah walks in. me and lena still getting dressed hurry upa nd fidget with our clothing ahhh! I can never get my leg in the right hole! I Think quietly relishing our kiss.

Hey guys you ready? She says energetic she laughs at us you guys haven't even gotten out of bed yet? Hope it was a good rest because tonight we're staying up until the cows come home. I walk over to lena for a second and place another quick kiss yet this time on her lips. She blushes and finish her pants and walks out into the tv room. That kiss i say to myself was utterly exhilarating i want more of it, no i NEED more of it. But that kiss more than i could ever have asked for relishing for time to come. I Let go of the thought it's time to have a good time, it think finishing myself up. Finally some time to relax i think.

 **Well you made it to the end huh? Like I said review please and thank you also this one probally dosent seem as long to you but it's a lot of words. Anyways I hope you like the ending the sleepover plus some other things will be in the next chap. Also I know this story is labeled as a lemon it will happen in the next chap, hopefully, I've been doing the nofap challenge and I've been putting the lemons off for a while so next chap should hopefully have some. Anyways thanks for reading and always I'll see you next chap! Which should be around next week to this Sunday maybe sooner.**

 **B.P**


End file.
